Let's Play Dress Up
by OrigamiFlower
Summary: A fic trade with my lovely friend NymphadoraxLestrange. Angela/Brennan - school girl/teacher, bondage. Roleplay. Rated M. Don't like femslash? Don't read it. R&R I suck at summaries.


**A/N: Even though I've been having massive writer's block I promised my amazingly good friend NymphadoraxLestrange that I'd write her a fanfic for a fic trade we're doing. I was given the prompts: school teacher/student and bondage. So here's my take on that, hopefully it's okay. Femslash once again, if you don't like it. Don't read it. Took me a fair while to stop procrastinating to write this, hope you all enjoy it. The characters don't belong to me. R&R**

* * *

><p>"You said you wanted to see me Miss Montenegro?" the soft voice from the door called out curiously, capturing the brunette's attention as she glanced up from the papers she had been marking.<p>

Angela couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as her top student walked into her office almost shyly, staring at the floor and her auburn locks covering her face.

"Yes, please take a seat Miss Brennan." She purred, standing up from her chair and motioning to the one opposite her own.

The teacher watched her student take a seat, watching the way Temperance wouldn't meet her eyes, staring at her feet instead. She began to circle around the desk, examining her top student with curiosity. Usually Brennan was never this shy, especially in class and a rush of heat ran through Angela's body if she wondered if she was the reason for this.

"It seems to me Temperance, that because you were unable to provide an excuse for being late to class, you deserve to be punished." She stood behind Brennan now, aware of the way the student's breath caught in her throat.

"Shouldn't you just give me a detention instead?" Brennan questioned, her voice barely audible.

"No no dear, I have a more preferred method." Angela replied, resting a hand on her shoulder making her student suddenly glance up at her with wide, curious blue eyes. "Besides, we wouldn't want to ruin that perfect student record of yours now would we?"

"What do you have in mind Miss?" Brennan questioned, chewing on her bottom lip in her nervousness. Their eyes met for half a second and the student shifted awkwardly in her seat, noticing the lust behind her teacher's gaze.

"If you could please stand up and lean over the desk for me I would be grateful." The brunette never let her eyes leave Temperance's body as she walked around to the other side of the desk to pull two silk scarves she had prepared such for an occasion.

Absentmindedly, her tongue ran over her lips at the way her student was eyeing her up and down as she walked back around behind Brennan. As she tried to turn around to see what Angela was doing, she clicked her tongue in annoyance and forced her head back to face the other way with a laugh.

"Now now Temperance, you'll know soon enough what is going to happen."

Leaning in carefully, she placed one of the scarves just so it could cover her eyes, tying it before tousling her hair so it was able to lay flat over the band that was now covering her sight.

"Miss what are you…" Brennan started, her sentence cutting off as her teacher's breasts pressed into her back as her wrists were then tied with the same material that was restricting her sight.

"You'll soon find out my dear. I promise." Angela cooed, stroking her chin carefully before turning her head and capturing Brennan's lips with her own.

The kiss was tentative at first before the student began to kiss back with more passion; her cheeks flushed a red colour it was then that she decided to pull back, ignoring the frustrated groan that erupted from her. Glancing down, she smirked at the way her nipples obviously pressed against her pristine white school shirt.

Creeping one hand towards Brennan's back, she pushed her forward onto the table, her hands fingering the hem of her short plaid skirt before rolling it up. Her eyes sparkling at the creamy, pale ass that was only just cupped by a pair of pale pink panties.

Experimentally, she ran a hand over the pliant flesh that felt warm to her touch causing the auburn beauty to gasp and rock back towards the simple touch. Angela was barely aware of what was happening as her hand flew back before connecting with the pale flesh, Brennan squealed instinctively pushing back against the swat with a moan.

She continued to deal out her punishment, the resounding smacks echoing through the room as she watched Temperance burying her face into her forearms, moaning all sorts of encouragements. Angela reveled over the power she held over her student, hand caressing the now red cheeks before smirking.

"Oh you've been such a good girl for me Temperance. I think it's time you deserved a reward." Angela purred with a smirk, spinning Brennan around suddenly, trapping her against the desk and her own body.

Their lips crashed together fiercely while her student, nibbled on her bottom lip before gaining entry. Their tongues tangled and fought for dominance while her hands moved past the barrier of her school shirt to cup her breasts in her hands, rolling her nipples between forefinger and thumb.

This tore a moan from Brennan's throat, as she pressed closer to Angela, grinding against her thigh while whimpers were muffled against their joint lips. Before she knew what was happening, the blindfold fell to the floor and the couple stared into each other's eyes, an arrogant smirk forming on Angela's lips as she slowly slid down onto her knees.

Temperance watched in awe, her skirt being bunched up around her waist as she sat up on the desk, her legs hooking up over Angela's shoulders. The sight of her between her legs almost made Brennan come in her panties before her teacher nibbled lightly on the creamy skin, soothing each mark she made with her tongue.

As she nibbled up her thigh, her breath ghosted over the crotch of her soaked panties, a evident wet spot was already appearing before she nibbled back down the other side of the auburn's leg, intentionally teasing her. Brennan was gasping, squirming awkwardly as her arousal was slowly becoming unbearable.

Angela's head rested again at the crotch of her panties, pressing a finger against the wetness that had gathered there but not applying enough pressure to actually provide any pleasure.

"Miss… touch me…" Temperance hissed, her eyes darkened from a cerulean blue to a dark indigo as she looked down at her teacher.

"What's the magic word?" Angela teased, tongue running over her lips with a smirk as she let out a hot breath against her panties, making Brennan squirm.

"Please." Brennan finally gasped out, squealing as her panties were suddenly ripped off in frenzy, Angela's lips attaching to her clit while two fingers eased into her soaked pussy.

"Oh god yes! Miss!" she cried in pleasure as her tongue lapped furiously over her clit, the digits inside of her curling back in a 'come here' gesture and pressing up against her g-spot.

Angela found herself overwhelmed by all the sensations that she was being provided with. All she could taste and smell was the wonderful being above her as her breasts were starting to ache in the too tight confines of her bra while her clit throbbed in sympathy in her panties. The brunette resisted the urge to pleasure herself, slipping in a third finger, knowing that her student was close.

In that instant Brennan felt her world shatter into a million bliss filled pieces, walls clenching around her fingers as she came, it rolled down her thighs and Angela lapped up her juices with a smile.

As she came down from her high, Angela stood up and pressed her lips to her student's untying her wrists with a smirk.

"That was amazing… I can't believe it…" Brennan whispered in awe, tilting her head at an aroused looking Angela. "You didn't come did you miss?"

Angela shook her head at this, grinding slightly needily against Temperance's upper thigh in her need.

"Well maybe that can be arranged in a private tutoring session? I want to make you come miss."

Angela couldn't help but laugh, pressing her lips to her students and huskily replying.

"Private tutoring, in my bed. You can make me scream all you want."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did we all think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**


End file.
